


Friday

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, barista!Eren, baristo!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a messy breakup with Erwin and instead of drinking away his problems at the bar he spends his time at a cafe drinking coffee from a barista whose smile could stop wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_weeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_weeb/gifts).



> My gift for my secret santa lovely person hehe

Levi felt like shit. And it wasn't the typical 'oh I woke up or the wrong side of the bed' kind of shit. It was the 'my boyfriend's a cheating fucking bastard' kind of shit. He should have known, and that's probably why he felt as bad as he did. Should have realized that all those late nights Erwin was spending at the office really just translated into him bending over his assistant over that mahogany desk Levi got him for his birthday last year. That's why he is at this coffee shop, which will probably do nothing to improve his mood but he wasn't really thinking when he stormed out of their- his apartment.

 

He was the only one in there; of course he was considering it was past nine at night and anybody still with a brain would be at a bar. It passed his mind to walk out of this place and head to the nearest bar that would give him a bottle of vodka, but he had enough common sense to stay where he was instead of drinking away his feelings and possibly going to bed with some good looking stranger.

 

So here he was, dead look in his eyes, walking up to the counter to be greeted by some overly happy baristo.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Sina Coffee, are you ready to order?” He was probably just out of college, most likely got stuck with the night shift, and he still sounded pleased to be there. Levi just stared at him for a moment too long before glancing up at the menu, trying to find something that wasn’t filled with six pounds of sugar and whipped cream.

 

“Uh, a macchiato with hazelnut.” Levi slid into one of the chairs at the counter.

 

“Small, medium, or large?” He waited with a patient smile on his face as he looked at Levi. He glanced up and caught the writing on his name tag, Eren.

 

“Medium.” He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, taking out his credit card until Eren’s hand covered his.

 

“On the house.” He gave Levi a small smile and went to work on his drink.

 

Levi didn’t dare look at his phone; knew there’d be a text from Erwin, or he’d be greeted by his lock screen photo of him. Instead, he distracted himself by watching the baristo making his drink, taking his time to make sure it was perfectly made. Only a couple of minutes past until he had a red mug filled with the steaming liquid, topped with a christmas tree design.

 

“Is there anything else you want? We can’t keep any of the bakery items overnight and I hate throwing them away if I can help it.” And Levi right now couldn’t help but feel persuaded by those sad chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Sure, just give me whatever.” He spared Eren one last glance before staring at his coffee, trying to forget everything that made this day even shittier. He heard Eren’s feet padding to the opposite side of the counter, hearing buttons being pressed and various other sounds, and coming back to place a plate in front of him with various goods on it.

 

“Um, I didn’t know what you liked so, I uh- there’s a croissant, and a slice from our gingerbread loaf, and a salted caramel square. You don’t have to eat them if you don’t want to.” His voice trailed off, and his eyes flickered up to Levi.

 

“Thanks.” He tried to sound happier because really, he did appreciate this, but the cloud of anger and sadness and confusion refused to break up. He just reached out a hand and pulled off a piece of the croissant. Noticed it was warm, and the previous beeping noise made sense. “It’s really good.” Offered Eren another response since he really deserved a better customer at this time of night.

 

“I’m glad.” The brunet smiled warmly at him, allowing himself to linger in front of Levi for a moment longer before grabbing a near by glass and polishing it with his cloth. When he looked up again, he noticed Levi had already finished the croissant and the bread and was working on the caramel. Eren had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from showing a toothy grin. “Had dinner yet?”

 

And, suddenly, all his appetite left him. Levi dropped the caramel back onto the plate and looked up to Eren. “No.” He had been planning on eating at his house until that cheating sonofabitch revealed what had been going on behind Levi's back. So, Levi had grabbed his phone, coat, and wallet, and stormed out, not before saying a stern, “Get the fuck out of my house.”

 

In an instant, Eren was walking to the back without a word, leaving Levi to wonder what was happening back there. He took a moment longer than last time, only to appear again with a new plate with more food on it.

 

“Ham and Swiss Panini. We don’t have a lot back there like a regular restaurant, but I hope you like it. Levi sighed, his eyes brightening up a bit as a small smile managed to appear on his face.

 

“Thanks for all of this.” Reached out and grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite out of it. Everything was still hot, the cheese freshly melted and the bread nice and toasted. He didn’t say or look up at the boy until half of it was gone. “You, uh, got stuck with the night shift?” He attempted small talk; it couldn’t hurt, and quite frankly, Eren deserved someone to at least try at conversation.

 

Eren chuckled a bit, and Levi couldn’t help the corners of his mouth to curl up. “Not really. I chose this shift for Friday nights. Gives me an excuse to not go out to some crazy night bar, and the owners really needed someone for the shift.”  
  
“You don’t like hanging out with your friends on Friday night?” Took another bite and searched for a napkin until Eren gave him one.

 

“Well, my best friends live in a different city for college, so it’s my night to video chat with them.”

 

“You still in college?”

 

“Senior year.”

 

“Twenty-one?”

 

“Twenty-two.” He could tell Eren was trying to hide his smile, but it was so not working.

 

“You seem quite pleased with that number.” Levi couldn’t help the smirk growing on his face.

 

“I am.” Now his smile was shown quite plainly on his face, showing how proud he was of the number with his toothy grin. Levi just shook his head and bit off another part of the sandwich.

 

“So, when does your shift end?” Eren looked down at his phone and then placed his elbows on the counter.

 

“About 15 minutes ago.” Levi’s eyes went wide as Eren just smiled at him.

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me to leave?” He was thoroughly confused as he stared at the boy.

 

Eren shrugged and said, “You looked like you needed a place to sit and drink something nice.” He was right. Levi was about lose his head and probably do something he’d regret later in the morning. And then somehow he ended up here. “So, what about you? Why are you at some corner cafe instead of having drinks with your friends?”

 

His face darkened and his eyes casted downward to the now empty plates. Chewed on his lip before deciding to speak again. “My boyfriend cheated on me. _Ex_ -boyfriend." Silence. Eren’s bright smiled left his face immediately, and his whole body softened. Levi didn’t know what to say anymore, so he settled with a deep sigh. “Knew if I went to a bar, I’d be going home with some drunk one night stand.”

 

His words hung heavier in the air; left Eren scrambling for the right thing to say. But he realized there really wasn’t a right thing to say at this time. Settled for, “I’m sorry,” In a small voice. “You didn’t deserve that.”

 

“Hm,” Levi contemplated his words until the sadness and anger started to take over his mind. “Maybe-”

 

Eren interrupted him, “No, you didn’t.” He saw Eren’s hands clench into fists before he looked up at him through his eyelashes. His eyes were filled with anger and determination to make Levi understand this.

 

“You have no idea what happened, kid. Maybe I had it coming.”

 

“You think you did something worthy of getting cheated on?” God, Eren’s eyes were about to break him with how sad and angry they looked when he tried to convince himself he brought this upon himself.

 

Levi contemplated just ignoring the question, before a heavy sigh passed over his lips, "No."

 

“Then you didn’t deserve that.” Voice small and eyes focused on the counter, the plates, the man’s hands- “What’s your name?” It seemed to out of place that Levi actually looked up to meet Eren’s eyes.

 

“Levi.” Eren's face warmed instantly, looking so endearing Levi thought for a brief moment about reaching out a hand to brush the boy's few stray hairs.

 

"I'm Eren." He tilted his head to the side and studied Levi's face for a second before straightening up again. Ended up taking Levi's plates and washing them quick and joining Levi again. Leaned his hands on the counter and gazed at Levi.

 

"Are you um, allowed to sit instead of standing on the other side?" Part of him knew what a pain it was to always stand all day, and the other part just really wanted Eren closer without that bar in the way.

 

"I can, I just didn't know if you really wanted the company tonight." Locked up the cash register and took off his apron to reveal and white button up shirt, and hung it up.

 

"It's fine." And Eren was already around the counter, pulling out the barstool next to Levi and sat down, one elbow on the counter and the other in his lap.

 

"Um," Eren looked down, unsure if he wanted to speak or not. "How did you um, I'm sorry if I'm prying I just- sometimes I like talking about those things to feel better." His eyes glanced up at Levi, nodded his head to tell him to continue. "Uh, how did you um, find out.. About, him and, whoever?" The boy's hands were clenching and grasping and relaxing in his lap, fidgeting and biting his lip.

 

Well, maybe it would be better..

 

"He came home and kissed me; then he proceeded to ask me what I thought about open relationships. Said he was thinking about it and tried it out with somebody which, in his terms, meant he fucked his assistant probably this same day. I got up and left. Told him to get the fuck out and somehow I made it here instead of some bar with a glass in each hand." His face was stone dead, staring at Eren without missing a beat. Saw how Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times in search for words and felt guilty about piling all that onto him. "Sorry." Just stared at his lap as the memories wouldn't stop replaying.

 

"Don't be." Eren racked his brain for something better to say but just went with, "He's an asshole." Saw Levi's lip twitch up a bit and knew he hadn't completely lost Levi to his thoughts. Let his foot gently tap Levi's.

 

"He is." Tried to find a small smile for Eren.

 

"Hey um, do you know if he left your place yet?" Levi just shrugged and bit the inside of his lip.

 

"I'll just have to find out once I get there." Dread filled his words. The last thing he wanted to see was his face as he walks in the door.

 

"Um, I know this'll probably sound weird but, could you, maybe, tell me if he left or not when you get home? I know I sound like a mom or something I don't know I just want to make sure he's gone.." Started to regret all the words that just flew out of his mouth the second he said them.

 

"Yeah, sure." Levi turned his head to finally see Eren's face, cheeks dusted a light shade of pink.

 

"I can, uh, give you my number?" Levi couldn't help but chuckle at how worried Eren was getting, as if they were in highschool again.

 

"Yes, that would be preferable."He gave Levi his number, Eren making sure to tell Levi that he promises he wasn't trying to flirt with him by getting his number. "It's okay, Eren." Gave him a small tap of his foot to Eren's to see him smile. "I should go, I have work tomorrow morning."

 

"Oh, uh, ya me too. Not work but ya, still." They both stood up;and Eren quick walked to the back and came out with his school bag and jacket. "I'll see you around I guess?" He was starting to feel sadder the more he acknowledged they had to leave at some point.

 

"Mhm, goodnight, Eren."

 

"Goodnight, Levi." He watched as Levi walked to the door and open it before, "I work the same time next Friday." He called out, Levi looking back over his shoulder.

 

Levi hummed noncommittally to Eren as he turned to walk away, leaving a very wide-eyed baristo in his wake. It wasn't until Levi had disappeared from sight that Eren felt his phone vibrate. Still a little nervous, he clumsily pulled the device from his pants pocket. There on the the screen was one message from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown 11:21 p.m.**

_Friday._

 


End file.
